Waiting For A Girl Like You
by carlypon
Summary: Se situa despues de 2x06 Never Been Kissed y antes de 2x07 The substitute, Criss es una chica hermosa, lista y divertida pero oculta un triste pasado, cuando conoce a Puck ambos comienzan su historia, se ayudaran los dos a ser mejores personas junto con sus amigos en Glee, aunque deban atravesar obstaculos en el camino, ambos intentan ser felices.


**Antes de comenzar el fanfic quisiera comenzar agradeciendo que se tomen su tiempo para leerlo, esta es la primera vez que escribo asi que no estoy muy segura si lo redacte o escribi correctamente y disculpenme si fui ignorante en algunas partes porque repito es mi primer fanfic, es una historia que tengo desde hace mucho en la mente y me gustaria compartir con ustedes los lectores. Soy una gran fan de Glee me ha ayudado bastante en mi vida y escribir mi primera historia sobre ello es algo que no me atrevi sino hasta ahora, mi personaje favorito es Puck amo su personalidad y sobre todo su voz, pienso que no lo apreciaron lo suficiente y la verdad pienso que se merece a alguien que lo quiera de verdad asi que cree a una chica que sea su alma gemela y llegue para integrarse al club Glee y a la vida de los demas: Cristina Ricalde, solo pido que le den una oportunidad. Voy a estar aciendo parodias o referencias a algunas peliculas, programas o frases que han dicho la primera de este capitulo es de:Tengo Ganas de Ti. Si encuentran algun otro parecido son libres de decirme si lo hice mal o bien, pueden decirme con que lo compare en diferentes casos. Acepto sugerencias ayuda o consejos. El fanfic se situa despues de 2x06 Never Been Kissed y antes de 2x07 The substitute.**

**No soy dueña de Glee o sus personajes y cualquier parodia o cancion que se encuentre en este fanfic tampoco soy dueña: no estoy infringiendo derechos del autor, es mi fanfic mezclado con diferentes historias juntas a mi manera.**

* * *

"¡Tanque lleno señorita!" grita el hombre de la estación de gasolina. La chica va saliendo de la tienda que hay a unos metros del sujeto, llevando consigo nada más que una mochila colgada al hombro mientras camina hacia su moto , ella solo comenta un simple gracias mientras le paga al hombre "debes de tener un largo camino para tanta gasolina" comenta mientras observa a la chica que tiene delante de él, debe de tener unos 16 o 17 ,muy bonita, rubia con mechas negras y de ojos azules, no se acostumbra ver a una chica como ella en Canton Ohio y más conduciendo en moto sola por el estado de Ohio, pero cuando trabajas en una estación de gasolina te acostumbras a ver todo tipo de gente pero aun así no puedes dejar de sorprenderte.

"espero que sí, realmente no lo sé", comenta mientras se pone sus lentes negros y se sube a su moto.

"¿no lo sabes?"

"realmente no tengo prisa, además me gusta explorar este tipo de lugares" sonríe mientras se pone sus guantes de cuero negro sin dedo, el solo sonríe y asiente, esta chica es algo rara no sabe a dónde se dirige pero parece emocionada por seguir el camino, ella lo mira por un segundo "¿cómo te llamas?" el abre los ojos algo extrañado, "¿no es una pregunta que te hacen mucho, cierto?" dice ella con los brazos cruzados en la moto.

"¿se nota?" ríe mientras la mira unos segundos "Rick"

"¿Rick?...Rick," dice como tratando de procesar el nombre "…interesante…lo recordare" sonríe mientras enciende su moto "bueno… gracias por llenarme el tanque…Rick" con decir eso comienza a andar. El da un paso adelante.

"¿no deberías usar casco?" ríe el tipo con las manos en los bolsillos mientras ella comienza a avanzar, solo se detiene un momento sin voltear.

"no, me gusta sentir el camino" con eso emprende su camino.

El solo se queda observando el lugar por el que se fue, no entendió bien lo último que le dijo pero al parecer ella traía prisa, jamás había visto a alguien tan emocionado por recorrer las ciudades pequeñas en Ohio, la mayoría de los turistas casi nunca se impresionan cuando visitan el estado, se ríe, pero a fin de cuentas, esa chica tiene algo de especial, le hubiera gustado preguntarle su nombre, no todos sus clientes le preguntan el suyo, porque ellos simplemente tienen prisa o no les interesa y a el tampoco le interesa conocerlos, el solo hace su trabajo y ellos solo siguen su vida y sus labores pero de algo está seguro, cada uno tiene una historia que contar, le hubiera gustado saber su historia, se queda parado ahí un rato, fue una simple conversación menos de 5 minutos, sin muchas palabras, aunque ninguna le ha dejado pensando como esa pero fue diferente a otras que ha tenido, no sabe muy bien en que pero sabe que fue diferente, suspira, le hubiera gustado saber su nombre, ya que posiblemente no la vuelva a ver, y ella le dijo que recordaría su nombre, no sabe porque pero le creyó, ya que como dijo esa chica tiene algo especial.

"lléneme el tanque por favor" comenta su nuevo cliente, mientras avanza su auto hacia el.

El solo suspira y va hacia el, de todas formas debe seguir con su trabajo, aunque esta muy seguro de algo, este cliente no le preguntara su nombre.

* * *

Voy conduciendo 1 hora o 2, mi destino: Lima, se supone que debo de llegar con mi tia pero me he tomado mi tiempo para recorrer la ciudad, siento que la gente no sabe apreciar lo que tiene enfrente, miro a la gente consiente solo de si misma sin importarle nada mas, no me gustaria ser asi, asi que cuando me subo a mi moto dejo que me guie a donde quiera, jamas me decepciono de los lugares a los que voy o los que encuentro.

Creo que ya es tiempo de ir con mi tia Kira, deben ser las 9 o 10 de la noche, aunque no me preocupo ella sabe como soy y estoy segura de que no se enojara por retrasarme, pero primero voy a llenar un poco mas el tanque, me lo he gastado recorriendo la ciudad de Lima, pero no me interesa. Estaciono y agarro la boquilla de la maquina y la introdusco en la abertura, va a tardar unos minutos, asi que mejor voy a comprar algo.

En cuanto entro a la tienda noto que esta vacia y el empleado da la caja solo esta sentado leyendo el periodico, camino hacia la parte de atras donde estan los refrigeradores y tomo solo una botella de agua, en cuanto voy a la caja busco en mi pantalon dinero suelto que se que tengo.

"¿vienes sola?" me pregunta el chico.

Asiento con la cabeza mientras le entrego el dinero "¿Por que?", no responde solo me señala con su dedo, la televicion donde se ve lo que graba la camara de seguridad de afuera, entonces me doy cuenta, un tipo se esta robando mi gasolina y la esta depositando en su auto.

No me enojo, mas bien me parece divertido este tipo debe tener agallas o ser muy estupido, ya que claramente tengo una placa en mi moto que dice -si tocas aqui ira tu cabeza- meto el agua en mi mochila y camino hacia el tipo, no lo distingo muy bien, esta oscuro y tiene un gorro negro que no me deja verle el rostro.

"!Eh tu!" le grito acercandome a paso veloz, el reacciona torpemente y sin querer tira la moto, ahora si me enoje, el quita rapidamente la boquilla y entra a su auto, me escabullo por detras y logro entrar al asiento del copiloto, antes de que pueda encender su auto y logro quitarle el gorro, "Buuu" el deja escapar un grito indicando que lo he asustado "Pero que tenemos aqui" lo miro detenidamente y no puedo evitar reirme, no solo es muy estupido tiene un mohicano de cabello castaño, esta es la 1 vez que veo un chico con este estilo, creo que me voy a divertir un rato con el.

El asiente algo decepcionado de que su plan fallara "lo siento de verdad"

"No te disculpes, solo baja del auto"este asiente, pero sin que se de cuenta le tomo sus llaves y las guardo en mi chaqueta de cuero negro, los 2 bajamos del auto y caminamos hacia mi moto "Pero que te he hecho yo para que me tires la moto" le digo algo enojada señalando mi pobre moto, el simplemente se rie, ahora que lo veo mas de cerca me doy cuenta de que es un chico muy guapo, debe de tener 17 igual que yo, piel bronceada, unos lindos ojos de color cafe, se puede ver que tiene buen cuerpo y hasta ese ridiculo mohicano le queda bien, no me averguenza decirlo este chico es sexy, sep, definitivamente voy a divertirme con el.

Demonios, estaba seguro de que podria robarle la gasolina rapidamente, acababa de dejar la casa de Finn despues de ensayar horas para Glee mañana, me di cuenta de que olvide mi billetera en casa y casi no tenia combustible, como solo vi a una moto llenarce sola, pense que seria cosa facil, no quiero volver al reformatorio soy muy conciente de las consecuencias, los chicos me han estado ayudando pero ahora que esta chica me atrapo, no se que pueda pasar, espero poder convenserla de que me perdone.

Estoy parado enfrente de su moto y no puedo evitar reirme, no solo porque ella reaccione de esa manera sino que jamas habia conocido a una chica en Lima que supiera manejar una y mas con ver la placa en la parte de atras que dice -si tocas aqui ira tu cabeza- por favor,¿tan mala se cree?, enfocada en la luz del la estacion puedo distinguirla mejor y casi no puedo dejar de mirarla, debe de ser de mi edad, de pelo largo rubio con mechas negras, hermosos ojos azules y de muy sexy sonrisa, tal vez si uno algo del encanto Puckerman pueda lograr que olvide lo ocurrido.

"Dejame levantarla"le digo agachandome a levantar su moto, ahora me siento muy tonto por la forma en que reaccione, estaba tan apurado por llenar mi tanque que no preste atencion a lo demas "de verdad lamento lo ocurrido, si me dejas compensartelo podria llevarte a un lugar llamado Breadstix al que te puedo llevar..." le digo en todo coqueto con el que logro que todas las chicas caigan a mis pies, mientras estabilizo la moto "...despues podemos pasar tiempo juntos y hacerlo que lo que tu quie-"no logro terminar la frase ya que oigo como el motor de mi auto se enciende, me paralizo en ese momento y rapdamente busco mis llaves en mi chaqueta, vacio, me las debio quitar cuando no me di cuenta, "mierda" susurro, me volteo solo para ver como ella me sonrie y saluda mientras se aleja con mi auto.

"¡Hey!", le grito mientras corro tras mi auto, no hay gente o autos al rededor por lo que la tiene facil escapar, hago todo lo posible por seguirle el paso, mi madre ya estaba enojada conmigo por el reformatorio, y ahora dejo que roben el auto, definitivamente me va a matar, sigo corriendo por la calle tratando de alcanzarla "¡Hey, ladrona, detente!" ella para el auto y cuando llego a la ventana me doy cuenta de que se esta riendo, se esta burlando de mi, le toco la ventana algo enojado y la baja lentamente.

"Si,¿En que te puedo ayudar guapo?"dice muy coqueta.

"Te robaste mi auto"le suelto enojado.

"Y tu te robaste mi gasolina, asi que no estas en posicion de reclamarme nada" Mierda, es verdad "Asi que sube tu lindo trasero al auto y sigue mis instrucciones o puedo hacer las cosas mas dificiles para ti" dice dandole palmaditas al asiento del copiloto, suspiro bajando la cabeza derrotado y caminando hacia la puerta del auto, vencido por una chica, no podria irme peor esta noche, asi que canalizo toda mi ira y me muerdo la lengua para no soltarle unas palabras que tengo listas para decirle.

Me subo y cierro la puerta para mirarla "Odio las chicas como tu" no me importa lo hermosa o sexy que sea ella nunca dejo nadie se burle de mi sin que le de su merecido, pero en la posicion en la que estoy no puedo hacer nada ya que si hago algo malo ire directo al reformatorio, ella solo se me acerca lentamente a la cara mientras me rodea con un brazo.

"Irresistibles" me susurra acercando nuestras bocas casi tocandose, en este momento casi olvido que le robe la gasolina, que ella me robo el auto, que se burlo de mi y lo enojado que estaba con ella hace casi unos segundos, en este momento solo la miro y noto que no la admire lo suficiente, contra la luz de la noche puedo verla con claridad, su piel bronceada, su cabello dorado con algunos mechones callendole al frente, sus labios carnosos de color rojo que es casi imposible no querer probarlos al hacer esa sexy sonrisa suya, sus suaves manos ,aunque cubiertas por esos guantes de cuero que traia, estan acariciandome la espalda y la cara y sus hermosos ojos de color zafiro, brillaban de una manera espectacular a la luz de la luna, es muy hermosa. Estoy paralizado, el corazon me late fuerte y estoy muy seguro de que me estoy sonrojando, nose que me pasa jamas me habia quedado sin habla ante una chica pero en este punto no sabia que hacer asi que simplemente me quede ahi mirandola como un idiota a ver cual seria su siguiente movimiento, se me acerco mas estaba bastante seguro de que me iba a besar asi que solo cerre los ojos pero en cambio solo me soplo en los labios y se alejo, abri mis ojos en cuanto el auto se encendio y se volvio a mover, la mire y estaba sonriendo mientras conducia.

"No te sientas con suerte, ¿realmente creiste que iba a besar a alguien que me robo la gasolina y que ademas ni siquiera conosco su nombre?" dice como si fuera lo mas obio del mundo, aparto la cara un poco avergonzado, realmente no se que decir ya se burlo de mi lo sufisiente "Pero lo digo encerio, ¿Como te llamas?" me pregunta ella, en cuanto la miro puedo ver que lo dice en serio, no tengo opcion, despues de todo por mis estupidas acciones estoy en esta posicion.

"Puck" contesto simplemente.

"¿Puck? aja... ¿Y que nombre escondes tras Puck?" hago una mueca de disgusto al saber como se va a burlar de mi en cuanto se lo diga.

"Noah Puckerman" contesto con rapidez esperando que se ria pero en cambio se queda callada y me sonrie.

"¿Por que ocultas tu nombre?, realmente me gusta Noah, Noah...Noah" dice casi saboreandolo y riendose mientras conduce ahora que me doy cuenta ni siquiera se a donde vamos.

"Olvida eso, ¿A donde vamos?"

"Solo daremos unas vueltas Noah, quisiera conocer al tipo que se sintio con demaciada suerte como para intentar robarme, ademas, me imagino que tienes escuela mañana ¿verdad?" lanza una mirada a mi direccion.

"¿Como lo sabes?"

"Adivine"al decirme eso me rio, astuta,divertida, sexy y al robarme y burlarse asi de mi diria que le gustan los problemas, me doy cuenta de que quiero conocer a esta chica.

"¿Como te llamas?" le pregunto despues de un corto silencio.

"Criss" me contesto con una sonrisa y no puedo evitar sonreir tambien al conocer su nombre, me tomo un tiempo para saborearlo CrissCrissCriss...

"¿Y que nombre escondes tras Criss?" le pregunto repitiendo la pregunta que me hizo antes, ante eso ella se queda callada unos segundos, debe estar pensando si decirmelo o no, no creo que su nombre sea tan malo pero si es asi tendria la oportunidad de burlarme de ella, despues de un tiempo rueda los ojos y suspira.

"Cristina Ricalde" al soltar su nombre comienzo a reirme, si... definitivamente podria molestarla con eso, antes de que pueda soltar el primer comentario que se me vino a la mente ella me golpea el brazo con fuerza.

"¡Auch!" me tomo el brazo por un momento, dios que fuerza tiene estoy seguro de que me va a dejar moreton.

"Mas respeto, era el nombre de mi bisabuela" me lo dice apuntandome con el dedo y mirandome con seriedad, de acuerdo nada de bromas y siendo sinsero no quiero que me vuelva a golpear no es que me haya dolido sino que ninguna chica me ha golpeado asi antes "dejando eso, dime ¿realmente creiste en la estacion de gasolina que seduciendome te ibas a librar de tus problemas?" casi se me habia olvidado esa parte, antes de que pueda decirle algo ella me contesta "No te preocupes, no dire nada" casi suspiro de alvio, almenos ya me quite ese peso de encima "ademas me diste una noche bastante divertida" comenta de forma hilarante.

"Si pues no tanto para mi" comento cruzandome de brazos, aunque la verdad es bastante divertido ver como termino nuestra noche.

"Admite que fue bastante divertido, ademas si hubieras tenido una actitud mas inocente, no estariamos aqui ahora, una mas...virgen" ante esto me quedo helado, como puede ella saberlo.

"¿Como sabes que no soy vi-?"

"Por favor" me dice ella riendose "con solo verte el cabello se nota que no eres virgen" ante eso ella y yo nos reimos.

"Admitelo eso es lo que te exita de mi" le contesto con voz ronca mientras me paso las manos por mi mohicano "Anda se que quieres tocar" le insito acercando mi cabeza a ella, lo sabia, me acaricia el cabello con suavidad varias veces hasta que descansa su mano en mi cuello y nos miramos unos segundos antes de reirnos suavemente.

"¿Jugamos un juego?"

"Depende, ¿cual?"

"Las 20 preguntas"Asiento mientras comenzamos a preguntar y responder, es una conversacion facil y comoda, ninguno intenta burlarse del otro solo estamos conociendonos, resulta que tenemos mas en comun de lo que imagine nos gusta la misma musica Rock, ambos somos judios, hasta me muestra el tatuaje que tiene en el brazo con la estrella judia, abro la boca muy asombrado pues es identico al que tengo yo, enseguida le muestro mi brazo para que vea el tatuaje y ambos comenzamos a reirnos muy fuerte y chocamos las manos, despues de eso hablamos de nuestros musicos favoritos, que ironico, resulta que nos gustan los mismos musicos: Billy Joel, Queen, Van Halen, Melissa Etheridge, Pink, Avril Lavigne, etc. Nose cuanto tiempo hemos estado hablando y riendonos, nisiquiera se que hora es y lo cierto es que no me interesa realmente creo que valio la pena, despues de terminar las 20 preguntas encendemos la radio a buscar una buena estacion, no encontramos ninguna hasta que escuchamos _Sweet Caroline_, enceguida ambos comenzamos a cantar y a movernos al son de la musica.

_Where it began  
I can't begin to knowing  
But then I know it's growing strong  
Was in the spring  
And spring became a summer  
Who'd believe you'd come along_

Hands  
Touching hands  
Reaching out  
Touching me  
Touching you

Sweet Caroline

En ese punto estoy realmente impresionado, me quedo mirandola mientras canto junto con ella, tiene una voz hermosa, jamas habia escuchado a nadie cantar con una voz como esa, nos pierdemos en la cancion disfrutando de la voz del otro.

_Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined  
To believe they never would  
But now I_

Look at the night  
And it don't seem so lonely  
We fill it up with only two

And when I hurt  
Hurting runs off my shoulders  
How can I hurt when holding you?

One  
Touching one  
Reaching out  
Touching me  
Touching you

Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined  
To believe they never would  
Oh no no

Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
Sweet Caroline  
I've believed they never could  
Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good

No me doy cuenta sino hasa que termina la cancion que regresamos a la estacion de gasolina en donde nos conocimos hace una hora, nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos antes de mirarnos y reirnos suavemente.

"Bueno fue un viaje interesante"comenta Criss antes de entregarme las llaves "Deberias cuidarlas mejor" dice antes de bajarce del auto y yo hago lo mismo.

"Habia olvidado preguntarte por tu motocicleta"

"Mientras hacias tu triste intento de seduccion, yo le pedi al chico de la tienda que me la cuidara" me dice mientras dirige su moto a la calle "Eres guapo pero te recomiendo que aprendas a seducir mejor" con decirme eso se sube a la moto y la enciende "Fue un placer conocerte Puck"

Salgo corriendo para pararme enfrente de la motocicleta para detenerla " Espera, ¿puedo almenos tener tu numero?" le pregundo algo apresurado, aunque tubieramos que despedirnos queria saber si la volveria a ver, despues de conocerla se me hace imposible olvidarme de ella. Criss me estudia unos segundos.

"Prestame tu celular" dudo un poco si entregarselo, ella rueda los ojos "te prometo que no lo robare" sonrio mientras lo busco en mi bolsillo y se lo entrego, ella me da el suyo "tomemonos una foto y escribamos nuestro numero" despues de tomarmarnos la fotografia y escribir nuestros numeros, entregamos nuestros telefonos.

"Hey, solo te tomanste la foto,¿Que paso con tu numero?" pregunto algo confundido.

"Mi numero" dice bajando la cabeza y riendose mientras avanzaba su moto "Mira bien la placa de mi moto, la placa te llevara a mi direccion y de ahi a mi numero" me dice ella al acelerar y comienzo a correr de nuevo, otra vez se esta burlando de mi, intento memorizar la placa pero Criss sigue deteniendose y avanzando, 0817CR, lo tengo es imposible que lo olvide.

"¡Lo tengo guapa!"le grito tratando de recuperar el aliento,mientras ella se aleja despidiendose de mi.

Mientras condusco a casa voy repasando todo lo que ocurrio en la ultima hora, al llegar a casa subo rapidamente a mi habitacion y me recuesto sobre mi cama, saco mi celular y estudio su fotografia, no puedo evitar sonreir al recordarla "Criss..."

* * *

"¡Ya llegue!" grito al abrir la puerta de la casa de mi tia Kira.

"Tarde como siempre Cristina" me dice con una sonrisa mientras me abraza y me besa la cabeza, mi tia Kira es una mujer de 34 años, rubia y de ojos cafes, es la hermana menor de mi padre, es mi tia favorita ya que ella me cubre con mi padre de todos los problemas que llego a causar y aveces yo la cubro a ella.

"Ya me conoces no puedo quedarme quieta" respondo riendome, ella solo me acaricia la cabeza.

"Debes tener hambre, sube ya prepare tu habitacion toma una ducha y despues baja a comer cocine un delicioso espegueti para las dos" asiento mientras subo las escaleras y encuentro rapidamente la puerta de mi cuarto, me alegra ver que mi tia la preparo de manera simple y sencilla, cuando voy sacando todas las cosas de mi mochila, me detengo para revisar mi celular y mirar la fotografia de Puck, sonrio, quien diria que mi primer dia en Lima seria tan interesante, Puck es un chico bastante divertido, interesante, guapo y no puedo quitarme de la cabeza su bella voz, creo que debi besarlo cuando tube la oportunidad, pero aun asi pienso que todo lo que paso hoy fue grandioso, creo que mañana le dare una sorpresa a Puck, me gusta ver mas sus reacciones cuando me divierto con el.

En cuanto me preparo para darme una ducha, me doy cuenta de que no oculte bien a mi espada Katana, en cuanto le quito la funda noto que no he logrado limpiarle bien la sangre de la ultima vez en quien la use, la tomo rapidamente para lavarla antes de que la habitacion comience a apestar, despues de todo mañana sera un largo y divertido dia con Puck...

* * *

**Bueno aqui termina el primer capitulo de mi fanfic dejen review he intenten ser amables conmigo porfavor :)**


End file.
